


So, we're partners...

by slowroad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowroad/pseuds/slowroad
Summary: Harry and Draco are both Aurors and they've been partners for two years now. They're having a bit of a slow day. They get talking and Harry ends up asking Draco out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dialogue only fic. Draco's words are in italics.

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J K Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. This is a fanwork created for fun. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.**  

... 

_“Potter?”_

“Hmmm…”

_“I’m bored.”_

“So?”

_“Entertain me.”_

“Seriously? What am I? A performing monkey?”

“ _No. But you’re my partner.”_

“Yeah. And that means I have work with you. No one said anything about entertaining you. Why are you bored anyway?”

_“What do you mean why? We haven’t had a new case for a week.”_

“Then do your paper-work.”

_“I hate paper-work.”_

“Tell that to Kingsley.”

_“Humpf.”_

“Quit huffing.”

_“What are you doing?”_

“Working.”

_“On what?”_

“My report on the Merryweather case.”

_“Ugh! That was barely a challenge. The man’s an idiot.”_

“True. Made for an easy case though. It’s nice once in a while not to half kill ourselves to catch a suspect.”

_“…”_

“Draco?”

_“Still bored.”_

“Still not a monkey.”

_“Let’s talk then.”_

“What about?”

_“Your love life.”_

“I don’t have one.”

_“Why not?”_

“No particular reason. I just happen to be single at the moment.”

_“You’ve been single for the last two years.”_

“So have you.”

_“Hmmm…you noticed.”_

“Of course I did. I wonder why though.”

_“The world is full of boring people. What’s your reason?”_

“The world is full of fake people.”

“ _I see. You think people are only interested in you because you’re the boy who lived.”_

“Yes.”

_“Idiots! So you lived. So you have a bloody scar. So what? You’re just another bloke. You’re brave and you have a good heart and you’re good looking. But you’re nothing exceptional.”_

“You think I’m good looking?”

_“Do you have a mirror?”_

“Last I heard, my hair was awful, my glasses were too large and my sense of fashion was pathetic…your words.”

_“All still true. But you’re attractive despite all that. You certainly turn my head.”_

“Do you…um…do you fancy me Draco?”

_“Maybe.”_

“Enough to go out with me?”

_“Maybe.”_

“How about tonight?”

_“Okay.”_

“Draco?”

_“Hmmm…”_

“I fancy you too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialogue only fic. Draco's words are in italics.

_“So, where are we going?”_

“I’m not sure. I can’t think of any place we could go where we won’t be stared at and whispered about, all night.”

_“Ah! The price of fame…Well, I have no desire to have strangers gawk at us all night, so how about we go to my place? I have an elf who is an excellent cook.”_

“Does Hermione know?”

_“Yes. She gave me a long and painful lecture when she found out. I told her that she was free to take a shot a freeing Binky if she wanted to, because I have tried, several times with no success at all.”_

“I bet she took you up on that.”

_“She did. She came over to my place and gave Binky a mitten, well, tried to anyway. Binky shrieked and ran into the kitchen. Granger followed her and told her all about the life of a free elf.”_

“Oh My God!”

_“Yes. It was funny. Binky listened to her, all wide eyed and then she told Hermione that it sounded absolutely horrible.”_

“I hope Hermione gave up after that.”

_“She did. And then she left, cursing me and my kind. Anyway, Binky would be very happy to cook for us, so would you care to accompany me home?”_

“I would be very happy to."

… 

“Well, that was a delightful meal. Thank you.”

_“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”_

“This has been a perfect first date so far.”

_“Agreed.”_

“…”

_“…”_

_“Harry?”_

“Hmmm”

_“I have tried to be a gentleman all evening, but I have to tell you that I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself for much longer.”_

“Thank Merlin! Get over here!”

“…”

_“…”_

“Oh Wow! That’s like…wow!”

_“Agreed. Now shut up and kiss me some more.”_


	3. Chapter 3

 

"That was fabulous.”

 _"Yes, it was."_  

“…” 

 _“…”_  

"I don't think I can move." 

 _"Good. Stay.  You make a lovely pillow."_  

"Are you asking me to stay the night?" 

 _"Yes...Please."_  

"I'd love to. Now come here and let me hold you."

_"..."_

"..."

_"This is...surprisingly nice."_

"I have to warn you. I'm a cuddler."

_"I think I can cope."_

"..."

_"..."_

... 

"Hey…" 

" _Hey to you too..."_  

"This is a nice way to wake up." 

 _"Yeah...I wish we could just stay in bed for a while."_  

"We could." 

 _"We have to go to work, Harry."_  

"No we don't. We work all the time. No one's going to mind if we take a day off. Let me get up. I'll send an owl to Kingsley." 

 _"What are going to tell him?"_  

“The truth.”

_“Really?”_

“Yes. Let me see…’Dear Kingsley, Draco and I will not be coming in to work today and tomorrow and perhaps the next couple of days as well. Don’t worry. We are both fine. It’s just that I’ve finally got my man, as you’ve long been telling me to do. And now that I have him, I want to stay home and enjoy him. We will, of course, show up if there is an emergency. Take care and have a good day.’ There. Done.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

"So, are we going to tell everyone?" 

_"About us?"_

"Yeah." 

_"I'm dating Harry Potter. There is no way I'm shutting up about that. Unless you want to, for some reason. Say yes, and I will be deeply hurt."_  

"Of course not, you idiot! I snagged you. I'm pretty damn proud of that. I just hope you realise that telling everyone means that this will all be in the papers very soon and we'll be hounded by reporters everywhere we go." 

_"That is definitely a downside, but I knew that going in. And honestly, I don't care. You belong to me now and I want to crow about it."_

"You're adorable, you know that?" 

_"I am not!"_  

“Yes, you are. Cute and sweet and totally adorable.” 

_“…”_  

"Awww...he blushes!" 

_"Shut up and kiss me, Potter."_  

"..." 

_"Just do me a favour. Don't tell Weasley."_  

"Why not?" 

_"I'd like the pleasure of telling him myself."_


End file.
